Problem: Find the sum of all positive real solutions  $x$ to the equation \[2\cos2x \left(\cos2x - \cos{\left( \frac{2014\pi^2}{x} \right) } \right) = \cos4x - 1,\]where $x$ is measured in radians.
Answer: Let $x = \frac{\pi y}{2}.$  Then the given equation becomes
\[2 \cos (\pi y) \left( \cos (\pi y) - \cos \left( \frac{4028 \pi}{y} \right) \right) = \cos (2 \pi y) - 1.\]By the double-angle formula,
\[2 \cos (\pi y) \left( \cos (\pi y) - \cos \left( \frac{4028 \pi}{y} \right) \right) = -2 \sin^2 (\pi y).\]Dividing by 2 and expanding
\[\cos^2 (\pi y) - \cos (\pi y) \cos \left( \frac{4028 \pi}{y} \right) = -\sin^2 (\pi y).\]Hence,
\[\cos (\pi y) \cos \left( \frac{4028 \pi}{y} \right) = \cos^2 (\pi y) + \sin^2 (\pi y) = 1.\]For this equation to hold, we must have $\cos (\pi y) = \cos \left( \frac{4028 \pi}{y} \right) = 1$ or $\cos (\pi y) = \cos \left( \frac{4028 \pi}{y} \right) = -1.$  In turn, these conditions hold only when $y$ and $\frac{4028}{y}$ are integers with the same parity.

The prime factorization of 4028 is $2^2 \cdot 19 \cdot 53.$  Clearly both $y$ and $\frac{4028}{y}$ cannot be odd, so both are even, which means both get exactly one factor of 2.  Then the either $y$ or $\frac{4028}{y}$ can get the factor of 19, and either can get the factor of 53.  Therefore, the possible values of $y$ are 2, $2 \cdot 19,$ 5$2 \cdot 53,$ and $2 \cdot 19 \cdot 53.$  Then the sum of the possible values of $x$ is
\[\pi (1 + 19 + 53 + 19 \cdot 53) = \boxed{1080 \pi}.\]